Imaginary Image
by Dracomask
Summary: Kein Held war schließlich etwas wer, wenn kein böser Gegenspieler ihm die Heldentaten möglich machte und kein Fiesling hatte Spaß an seiner Rolle, wenn nicht regelmäßig ein Held auftauchte um ihm einen dicken Strich durch die dunkle Rechnung zu machen. Fazit: Er brauchte Draco Malfoy und Draco malfoy brauchte ihn!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die das Leben zu dem machen was es ist.

Gut… vielleicht sollte man einen fast 1.85m hohen Jungen nicht unbedingt als klein bezeichnen, aber es war auch weniger der Junge an sich, als das was er ausstrahlte, das damals alle so sehr faszinierte.

Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt, die den gut gebauten Körper unter den Umhängen erahnen ließ und dabei aber dennoch genug der Fantasie überließ, um letzten Endes doch gar nichts von dem zu wissen was man zu erkennen glaubte. Ein markantes und doch so zartes Gesicht, dass man sich nie sicher seinen konnte, wie viel er vertrug. Halblanges, platinblondes Haar fiel ihm in weichen Strähnen in die Stirn und hin ihm in die unglaublichen eisblauen Augen.

Ein Anblick, der jemandem der ihn zum ersten Mal sah den Atem rauben konnte.

Doch wurde dieses Schöne und reine Äußere verschleiert durch eine kalte und arrogante Aura, die ihn für jedermann unerreichbar machte.

Von jedem wurde er geachtet und gefürchtet, gemieden und geliebt gleichermaßen. Er strahlte Macht aus, Größe und Intelligenz. Eine gefährliche Kombination, die seine Feinde verschreckte, genauso wie sie sie herausforderte sich mit ihm zu messen.

Seine Anwesenheit allein ließ selbst vollste Räume leerer wirken, denn die Menschen um ihn herum wichen, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, automatisch vor ihm zurück um ihm Platz zu verschaffen. Ein einziger Fingerzeig von ihm konnte 100te zum Schweigen bringen.

All dies zusammen ließ ihn unerreichbar fern erscheinen, zu weit weg um angesprochen zu werden. Seine Freundschaft zu erlangen schien unmöglich und der Versuch so sinnlos, dass man es besser bleiben ließ.

Damals schon achtete und liebte, hasste und verabscheute man ihn, versuchte hinter seine kalte Fassade aus Arroganz und Verabscheuung zu blicken.

Seine Ausstrahlung allein bildete eine Mauer um den Jungen, welche ein Durchkommen zu seinem Inneren, seinen Gedanken, Wünschen und Träumen, unmöglich werden ließ. Ein Schutz vor der Außenwelt, der alles vor Neugierigen Augen verbarg. Auch die Einsamkeit in den schönen blauen Augen.

Jeder wusste um das Geheimnis des Jungen, aber niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen. Natürlich wurde getratscht. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich rasch.

Und so passierte etwas, dass niemand jemals für möglich gehalten hatte…


	2. Gerüchteküche

Ron und Harry spielten gerade Zauberschach und wie immer sah es schlecht aus für Harry.

Auch wenn die Beiden sich bereits fast sieben Jahren kannten und häufig übten, würde Harry es wohl auch in diesem Schuljahr nicht schaffen seinen Freund zu besiegen. Das war etwas das Ron besonders stolz machte, denn es gab nicht viele Dinge in denen er besser war als der Junge der lebte. Dieser Junge schon gerade seinen letzten Schutz vor Rons Dame und damit seine letzte Chance, zwei Felder vor und besiegelte damit das Ende seines Königs.

„Schachmatt."

Harry seufzte. Wieder mal geschlagen. Langsam sollte er es gewohnt sein, aber dennoch war er jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue enttäuscht.

Wie war es denn möglich, dass Drachen besiegen und Riesenschlangen töten konnte, aber nicht im Stande war in einem vergleichsweise einfachen Strategiespiel besser zu sein als Ronald Weasly.

Lavander platze mitten in seine Gedanken hinein, indem sie durch das Portraitloch der Gryffindors schritt und mit schriller Stimme nach ihrer Freundin Parvati rief.

Neville, der gerade über einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke gebrütet hatte zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Musst du so rumschreien?"

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben was gerade passiert ist."

Ron seufzte. Seit seiner Trennung von Lavander waren die beiden nicht mehr sonderlich gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Er hasste es, das sie ständig etwas zu tratschen und zu lästern brauchte, suchte und auch fand.

Ohne jeden Zweifel waren Lavander Brown und Parvati Patil wohl die größten Klatschtanten von ganz Gryffindor, wenn nicht sogar von ganz Hogwarts. Sollte jemand nicht ganz auf dem neusten Stand sein was die Frisur von diesem oder die Beziehung von jenem anging, war er bei diesen beiden immer an der richtigen Adresse, wenn man sein Wissen nachbessern wollte. Auch die verschiedenen Schulgerüchte fanden über die beiden Mädchen zuverlässig in den Gryffindorturm hinein. Leider jedoch auch aus diesem heraus, was Harry sehr bedauerte, sonst wäre ihm sicherlich einiges erspart geblieben.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Parvati, von der Aussicht auf ein spannendes neues Gerücht begeistert. Wahrscheinlich witterte sie bereits eine spannende neue Sensation, deren Verbreitung den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn Konkurrenz machen könnte.

Tatsächlich hatten die beiden bereits versucht eine Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall zu erringen eine Schülerzeitung herauszubringen, was aber zu Harrys unglaublicher Erleichterung fehlgeschlagen war. Denn auch wenn gegen ein Klatschblatt kaum etwas einzuwenden war, allerdings beunruhigte ihn die Vorstellung, dass Cho Chang dabei hatte mitmachen wollen.

Bevor Harry sich jedoch weiter darum Gedanken machen konnte, was dabei herausgekommen wäre, platze Lavander mit ihrer Neuigkeit heraus.

„Sie haben Malfoy erwischt."

Bei diesem Namen horchten Harry und Ron gleichermaßen auf. Draco Malfoy ließ sich normalerweise nicht erwischen, auch wenn jeder wusste, dass er regelmäßig halbgare Sachen machte und nicht halb so unschuldig war wie er die Leute glauben machen wollte.

„Schmeißen sie ihn wenigstens raus?" wollte Ron wissen. Wobei genau sie Malfoy erwischt hatten, schien dabei nicht zu interessieren.

Harry war bereits aufgefallen, dass Malfoy sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhielt. Auch wenn er noch nie der Ansicht gewesen war, dass Malfoy sich auf irgendeine Weise überhaupt normal benehmen konnte, schien der Slytherin dennoch in letzter Zeit um einiges ruhiger verhielt. Vor allem Hermine hatte nicht mehr so viel unter ihm zu leiden wie früher. Dann gab es allerdings auch wieder tage an denen er eine erstaunliche Aggressivität an den Tag legte, die ebenso wenig zu ihm passte.

Harry war darauf aufmerksam geworden, weil er den Blonden durch ihre ständigen kleineren und größeren Streitereien mittlerweile halbwegs gut kannte. Und im Normalfall bedeutete eine vorübergehende Zurückhaltung von Malfoy, dass er etwas ausheckte, etwas besonders Fieses.

„Wobei haben sie ihn überhaupt genau erwischt?" fiel Hermine gerade Ron ins Wort.

„Er hat geklaut. Snape hat ihn in seinem Büro erwischt, als er sich die Taschen mit Galeonen gefüllt hat."

Allgemeines Erstaunen ergriff die anwesenden Gryffindors. Niemand konnte so recht glauben bzw. verstehen warum ein reicher Pinkel wie Malfoy Geld stehlen sollte.

Harry seufzte. Dass etwas nicht stimmte, hatte er ja nun bereits vermutet, aber etwas Derartiges hätte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Anscheinend war Malfoy noch verlogener als er bisher angenommen hatte.

Lavander berichtete weiter. Anscheinend war das nicht Malfoys erstes Vergehen gewesen und er wurde nun automatisch mit allen Fällen von plötzlichem Galeonenverlust in Verbindung gebracht. Derzeit wurde noch über seine Bestrafung beraten, vielleicht würde man ihn sogar der Schule verweisen, aber darüber wusste nicht mal Lavander etwas Genaues. Auf jeden Fall würde man seine Eltern informieren.

Harry musste zugeben, dass er lieber nicht in der Haut des Blonden stecken wollte, denn Lucius Malfoy war sicherlich nicht sehr erpicht über die Anwandlungen seines Sprösslings. Auch wenn dieses Verhalten sicherlich von einer kriminellen Adere zeugte, die der eines Todessers naher kam. Dennoch blieb die Frage offen warum Malfoy das überhaupt nötig hatte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass die Malfoys pleite sind." Ermahnte Hermine gerade Ron, der sich in kürzester Zeit in die irritierensten Fantasien verstrickt hatte. Harry hatte bisher nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass eine rege Diskussion die Gryffindors beschäftigte.

Harry hatte bisher nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass eine rege Diskussion in Gang gekommen war.

Es war schon seltsam… die Bewegründe und Absichten der Slytherins interessierten hier normalerweise niemanden, aber sobald so etwas vorkam, begann die Gerüchteküche enorm zu brodeln. Es war kaum zu glauben wie schnell die Geschichte weitergesponnen und ausgebaut wurde, wie schnell Vermutungen sich in Tatsachen verwandelten und keiner mehr sicher sein konnte was man noch glauben konnte.

Zunächst hielt sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, Malfoy wäre von der Schule geflogen. Als man ihn jedoch eine Woche später ganz normal beim Frühstück antraf musste etwas Neues her. Einige berichteten von einer Gnadenfrist, andere sprachen von Drohungen von Lucius Malfoys gegen Dumbledore.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit konnte sich niemand mehr das berühmte Fünkchen Wahrheit aus den ganzen Gerüchten herausdenken.

Harry hielt sich zurück. DAS hatte nicht einmal Malfoy verdient, da war er sich sicher, dafür hatte er selbst schon genügend Erfahrungen mit Hogwarts Schulgerüchten gemacht und die konnten bekanntermaßen ziemlich fies werden und entsprechend weh tun.

Und ehrlich gesagt: Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Hatten Malfoy denn jemals seine Probleme interessiert? Nicht wirklich, außer der Tatsache, dass er um Hohn und Spott nie verlegen gewesen war. Da Harry sich nicht auf dieselbe Stufe herabsetzen wollte, schwieg er also0 einfach zu den Gerüchten und ließ sie an sich abprallen.

Die Gerüchte hielten sich. Harry hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Die UTZ's standen dieses Jahr an und er brauchte unbedingt ein O in Zaubertränke. Da sie dieses Jahr wieder Professor Snape haben würden, hieß das, dass er scharf aufpassen und viel büffeln musste, sonst konnte er seinen Traum Auror zu werden, direkt abhaken.

Im Gegensatz zu den ganzen Tratschtanten in seiner Umgebung, nutzte er seine Zeit daher lieber in der Bibliothek und für seine Hausaufgaben. Dies führte mit der Zeit sogar zu dem gewünschten Erfolg. Snape hatte im bereits einige Male widerwillig Punkte geben müssen und er war auf dem besten Weg dahin sogar Spaß an Zaubertränke zu entwickeln. Diese Verbesserung war dringend nötig.

In dieser ganzen Zeit, während sich die Gerüchte häuften und immer verrückter zu werden schienen, stieg Harry Potter zum Musterschüler auf. Das Malfoy sich weiterhin zurückhielt, was seine üblichen Anfeindungen gegenüber Harry anging, war für diesen nur logisch. Ein falsches Wort in seiner aktuellen Situation und er hätte sehr schnell die ganze Schule gegen sich und das war ganz sicher nichts was er sich wünschte.

Da Harry sich also von den Gerüchten abkapselte blieb ihm viel Zeit. Zeit die Harry normalerweise mit Ron und Hermine verbracht hätte, aber auch die Beiden hatten sich anstecken lassen. Ja sogar Hagrid schien kein anderes Thema mehr zu kennen, als Draco Malfoy und die Gerüchte, die sich um ihn rankten.

So hielt Harry sich also vorerst von seinen Mitschülern fern, spielte Quiddich oder lernte. Darüber hinaus war er für alles andere blind, wie taub. Er wollte es einfach nicht wissen.

So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er nicht bemerkte wie die Gerüchte langsam nachließen und das allgemeine Interesse an Malfoy kleiner wurde und dieser wieder zu alten Höchstformen zurückkehren konnte, kälter und arroganter denn je.


	3. Zusammenstoß

Harry brütete gerade über einem kniffeligen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke. Das Thema waren die Zutaten und die exakte Wirkungsweise von Veritaserum. Hermine hatte im zwar ihren eigenen Aufsatz als „Orientierungshilfe" angeboten, doch zu ihrer Verwirrung hatte er es lieber allein machen wollen.

„In den UTZ's kann ich ja auch nicht deine Antworten als „Orientierungshilfe" nehmen." Für diesen Satz würde Ron ihn wahrscheinlich ewig hassen, denn er hatte Hermine dazu bewogen auch ihm ihren Aufsatz wieder zu entziehen und ihn dazu zu animieren es genauso zu machen wie Harry, wenn er nicht durchfallen wollte. Da diesem keine Ausrede eingefallen war – Quiddich-Training fiel weg, das Harry ja sonst auch keine Zeit gehabt hätte – musste er sich wohl oder übel in sein Schicksal fügen. Nachdem Hermine jedoch außer Hörweite verschwunden war, hatte er Harry das Versprechen abgerungen ihm seine Unterlagen zu überlassen, sobald er damit fertig war. Da er seinen besten Freund nicht noch mehr ärgern wollte, hatte Harry ihm das zugesagt.

Ein Grund mehr sich intensiv mit diesem Aufsatz zu beschäftigen, denn Ron verließ sich schließlich auf ihn.

Zusätzlich spukte Harry auch noch das Quiddich – Training im Kopf herum. Sie mussten ihre Trainingseinheiten dringend maximieren, denn bereits am kommenden Samstag stand das erste Spiel der Saison an. Gegen Hufflepuff… zwar waren die Kanariengelben, jetzt nicht unbedingt die größte Herausforderung, unterschätzen sollte man sie dennoch auf gar keinen Fall.

Sicherlich war es gut, wenn er mit Ron noch ein bisschen an dessen Reaktionsschnelligkeit feilte, denn die Jäger der gegnerischen Mannschaft waren ziemlich schnell. Und Ginny musste… STOP! Er musste sich auf seinen Aufsatz konzentrieren.

Das mit Ginny war eh eine komplizierte Sache. Sie konnten irgendwie nicht mehr wie früher ungezwungen miteinander umgehen. Eine ungelöste Spannung hing zwischen ihnen wie ein heraufziehendes Blitzgewitter und Harry konnte sich das einfach nicht erklären.

Und noch einmal zwang er seine Gedanken zu seinem Aufsatz zurück. Blödes Veritaserum… wenn Snape nicht damit gedroht hätte, dass er jedem der seinen Aufsatz nicht pünktlich abgab eben dieses Zeug einflößen würde, dann hätte Harry sicherlich in Erwägung gezogen selbigen aufzuschieben. So aber war er dann doch gezwungen in der Bibliothek rumzuhängen und nach Lösungen zu suchen. Ein Seufzen entwich ihm, gerade leise genug um Madame Pince nicht ein genervtes „Pssst!" zu entlocken.

„Oh, Potter… welch ein seltener Gast an einem Ort, an welche Gehirne benutzt werden."

Jemand anderes hatte sein Seufzen anscheinend gehört. Harry sah auf und seufzte erneut, als er feststellte, dass ein blonder Schopf hinter einem der Regale aufgetaucht war. Ein weiteres Mal seufzte er. Jetzt war es mit der Ruhe ja wohl vorbei. Am besten war es wohl, wenn er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Vielleicht würde ihm Hermine ja doch noch helfen und ihm ihre Aufzeichnungen leihen.

Malfoys Anwesenheit ignorierend, klappte er seine Bücher zu und steckte sie zusammen mit seinen bisherigen Aufzeichnungen in seine Tasche, um dann ohne weitere Worte aufzustehen und den Weg zum Gryffindorturm anzutreten.

Während er das tat, schwirrten seine Gedanken weiterhin um das nächste Quiddich-Spiel und das dazugehörige Training. Er musste die Mannschaft dringend auf Trab halten, wenn er der Kapitän bleiben wollte. Über seine Lernerei hinaus durfte er das auf keinen Fall vergessen.

Er nahm die Abkürzung durch den Geheimgang hinter dem Klassenraum für Verwandlungen, drehte aber auf halbem Weg, auf der Treppe plötzlich um. Wenn er schon so heldenhafte Gedankengänge hatte, dann konnte er sie auch gleich in die Tat umsetzen und McGonagall bitten ihm das Quiddich-Feld auch an einigen weiteren zusätzlichen tagen zu reservieren.

Erfolgreich betrat er wenig später den gemütlich warmen Turm, in dem die Gryffindors zu Hause waren.

Zurzeit waren die Creavy-Brüder die einzigen Anwesenden im Turm. Sie saßen am Kamin und spielten eine Runde „Snape-explodiert". Harry beachtete sie, bis auf einen kurzen Gruß, nicht weiter und pinnte direkt eine Notiz mit den neuen Trainingszeiten ans schwarze Brett des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Noch während er das tat, ärgerte er sich darüber, dass die Mannschaft eindeutig schwächer geworden war, seit im letzten Jahr zwei seine Jäger diese mit dem Schulabschluss verlassen hatten.

Nach dem Desaster in seinem 5ten Jahr war es schon enorm schwer die Weasly-Zwillinge zu ersetzen, aber mit dem Weggang von Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson, war er gezwungen gewesen, auch noch zwei neue Jäger zu finden, die Katie Bell zuverlässig zur Seite stehen konnten. Zudem musste er einen neuen Hüter finden, der den hervorragenden Fähigkeiten von Oliver Wood in nichts nachstehen würde.

Aus diesem Grunde hatten Ginny und Demelza Robins als neue Jägerinnen in die Mannschaft Einzug gehalten und Ron war als neuer Hüter zum Team dazu gestoßen. Alle drei mussten natürlich erst eingewöhnt werden und deren Stil musste mit dem Stil der Mannschaft kombiniert werden. Diese Aufgabe war bei Weitem nicht so einfach wie Harry sie sich vorgestellt hatte, als er den Posten als Mannschaftskapitän angenommen hatte.

Am Ende dieses Jahres würde er Katie Bell ersetzen müssen, so sehr ihm das auch widerstrebte.

Ein Seufzen entglitt ihm und Collin Creavy sah auf. „Alles in Ordnung Harry?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja klar. Hatte gerade nur etwas Stress." Beruhigte er den kleineren Jungen. Collin nickte. Sein übermäßiges Interesse an Harry hatte sich zum Glück und zur Erleichterung des Dunkelhaarigen mit der Zeit in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Mittlerweile hatte der einstige Einstiegs-Stalker zudem auch eine Freundin die seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Sie kam aus Hufflepuff und ging in die 5te Klasse.

Harry seufzte wieder. Die Liebe schien im Augenblick wie ein Lauffeuer um sich zu greifen. Sogar Neville hatte es erwischt. Gut… es war im allgemeinen bekannt gewesen, dass Neville ein reges Interesse an Ginny hatte, aber, dass diese für den rundlichen Jungen Harry Potter in den Wind schoss, hatte dann doch alle überrascht. Nicht zuletzt genannten Harry Potter selbst. Er hatte bis zu dem Zeitpunkt zu dem er erfahren hatte, dass Ginny und Neville jetzt ein Paar waren, selbst nicht gewusst, aber irgendwie war er wie viele andere auch selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass Ginny und ihn irgendwann mehr verbinden würde, als eine Freundschaft.

Trotz dessen, dass es eigentlich nur sein männlicher Stolz war der Schaden genommen hatte, war er es doch selbst gewesen, der sich beleidigt von Ginny abgewandt hatte und selbst dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht mehr wie früher miteinander umgehen konnten. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, dass er eifersüchtig war. Einfach nur gekränkt, dass Neville ihm vorgezogen wurde. Der Verlust von Ginny als guter Freundin schmerzte ihn allerdings auch. Daran sollte er auch arbeiten. Freunde waren in dieser Zeit auf jeden Fall viel wichtiger als Liebschaften und gekränkter männlicher Stolz.

„Sag mal wo ist Ron?" wandte er sich an Collin.

„Ich glaube er wollte mit Ginny aufs Quiddich-Feld." Gab dieser bereitwillig Auskunft.

Harry nickte. Dann sollte er sich dort erst mal besser nicht blicken lassen. Was konnte er also stattdessen machen? Vielleicht sollte er nochmal versuchen sich an seine Hausaufgaben zu setzen. Genervt pustete er sich eine seiner widerspenstigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Warum hatte Malfoy ihn auch unbedingt eben in der Bibliothek nerven müssen? Bessere Frage: warum hatte er sich von Malfoy nerven lassen? Der blonde Fatzke konnte ihm doch schließlich getrost mal den Buckel runter rutschen.

Nochmalig seufzend, packte er seine Unterlagen aus und suchte sich einen Platz um sich erneut an seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry schlechte Laune. Da er Ron versprochen hatte, dass dieser seinen Aufsatz abschreiben durfte, Hermine ihm aber – aufgrund seiner guten Vorsätze es selbst zu machen – den ihren verweigerte, hatte er noch die halbe Nacht an selbigen gesessen. Er war sogar noch mit dem Tarnumhang in der Bibliothek gewesen um sich Bücher zu Nutze zu machen zu denen er sonst keinen Zugang gehabt hätte, sprich: Er war in der verbotenen Abteilung gewesen.

Dabei war er fast Snape in die Arme gelaufen, der dummerweise auch noch etwas von seiner Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben schien und deshalb sofort Posten an der Tür bezogen hatte, was Harry dazu gezwungen hatte in der Bibliothek auszuharren, bis Snape aufgegeben hatte. Dann noch die Arbeit an dem Aufsatz und im Bett gewesen war der Dunkelhaarige erst gegen fünf Uhr in der Früh.

Und er konnte es auch nicht ausgleichen, denn am heutigen Abend würde ihn sein selbst angeordnetes Quiddich-Zusatztraining wachhalten. Er hätte schreien können.

Der Tag wurde auch mit voranschreitender Uhrzeit nicht besser. Schon das Frühstück schmeckte nicht so richtig und er ließ deprimiert den Löffel in seine Haferflocken fallen. Leider hatte das zur Folge, dass ein Spritzer Milch auf Hermines aufgeschlagenen Tagespropheten kleckerte. Das Mädchen hob den Kopf.

„Du siehst schlecht aus Harry."

„Wenig Schlaf." Murrte er als Antwort und hoffte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Wann bist du im Bett gewesen?"

„Keine Ahnung. So gegen fünf, oder so." er klang bereits gereizt. Hermines vorwurfsvoller Blick ließ ihn noch um einiges patziger und sarkastisch anfügen: „Danke, dass du mir bei den Aufgaben in Zaubertränke geholfen hast." … war ja aber auch wahr. Hermine schnaubte nur und widmete sich beleidigt wieder ihrer Zeitung.

Ron grinste: „Du hast es also fertig? Gib her!"

Etwas widerwillig reichte Harry ihm seine Unterlagen über den Tisch. Er fand es unfair, dass er sich die ganze Nacht hatte quälen müssen und Ron jetzt nicht einmal 10 Minuten für eine saubere Abschrift brauchen würde. Plötzlich konnte er Hermine verstehen.

Im Laufe des Tages verlor Harry insgesamt 30 Hauspunkte, weil er im Unterricht immer wieder eindöste. 20 davon zog alleine Snape ab. Nur gut, dass Zaubertränke die letzte Stunde für den heutigen Tag sein würde.

Harry sehnte sich nach seinem Bett und alles was ihn jetzt noch davon trennte war das Quiddich-Training. Müde band er seine Schützer zu und hoffte, dass er nicht vom Besen fallen würde.

Er war der Letzte in der Umkleidekabine und sollte sich langsam beeilen. Die anderen flogen sicher schon.

Taten sie nicht. Als Harry die Kabinen verließ und, seinen Feuerblitz in der Hand, das Spielfeld betrat, konnte er gerade noch sehen wie Ginny Ron am Trikot zurückriss um ihn davon abzuhalten sich Mitten in einen Haufen grün gekleideter Gestalten zu stürzen.

Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen. Was wollten die denn hier?

„Ah, Potter! Schön, dass der Kapitän sich auch mal blicken lässt. Räumt gefälligst das Spielfeld!" hörte er Malfoys schnarrende Stimme aus dem aufgeregten Geplapper der anderen heraus.

„Was willst du Malfoy?" er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. „Wir haben eine Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall hier heute zu trainieren. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann seid ihr laut Plan erst morgen dran, also solltet ihr wohl verschwinden und nicht wir!"

„Wir haben allerdings die Erlaubnis von Professor Snape!"

„Wohl kaum. Oder er hat sich vorher den Plan nicht angeschaut. Wir sind im Recht Malfoy, gesteh's dir doch einfach ein und sieh zu dass du mit deinen Leuten wegkommst!"

Die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich mittlerweile gegenüber und funkelten sich wutentbrannt an. Alle umstehenden sahen eine Schlägerei nahen, denn in ihrem Quiddich-Dress hatten weder Harry noch Draco ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit.

„Niemals seid ihr im Recht! McGonagall kann genauso gut den Plan falsch gelesen haben. Immerhin wart ihr Gryffs noch nie sonderlich helle."

„Wenn das so ist… anscheinend habt ihr ihr Slytherins letztendlich doch eingesehen, dass wir Gryffindors euch in ALLEM überlegen sind, sogar in eurer Blödheit." Harry grinste. Auch wenn sich gerade selbst beleidigt hatte war das eindeutig ein Treffer gewesen. Malfoys Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm und er quetschte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Verpisste euch, sonst…"

Doch Harry unterbrach ihn, bevor er ihm drohen konnte: „Was sonst Malfoy? Klaust du mir all mein Geld?"

DAS hatte gesessen.

Malfoy machte wortlos auf dem Absatz kehrt .Die anderen Slytherins folgten im zögernd. Scheinbar wollten sie sich noch nicht geschlagen geben, aber ohne ihren Anführer blieb ihnen nicht viel übrig, dass sie sonst tun konnten.

„Man, das hat echt gesessen. Super, Alter!" Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Harry nickte und grinste leicht. Sicher war das ein wenig unfair gewesen und eigentlich war es auch nicht seine Art, aber er hatte eh schon schlechte Laune gehabt und Malfoy Erscheinen kombiniert mit dem was er von sich gegeben hatte, hatte einfach das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht.

Dennoch ließ Harry der Gedanke an Malfoys Reaktion nicht so richtig los. Hatte er sich vielleicht doch zu viel rausgenommen? Der Blonde war doch sonst nicht so zimperlich…

Aber er sollte sich keine Vorwürfe machen. Wie oft hatte Malfoy genau auf seine Schwachstellen gezielt? Warum also sollte er es ihm also nicht einfach mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen? Er hatte schließlich jedes Recht dazu.

Die Antwort war einfach: Weil er Harry Potter hieß und nicht Draco Malfoy. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu dem Blonden nicht schon Hass, Gemeinheit, List und Tücke mit dem Baby Brei aufgenommen. Und genau aus diesem Grund plagte ihn jetzt das schlechte Gewissen. Na toll!

War ja nicht so, dass er nicht schon genug eigene Probleme hatte, nein, jetzt hatte er auch noch das Bedürfnis herauszufinden warum Malfoy so ungewöhnlich heftig reagiert hatte.

Damit war es passiert. Zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem bereits alle anderen das Interesse verloren hatten, wurde Harrys Neugierde geweckt…


End file.
